


Keep You Warm

by madders



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madders/pseuds/madders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little brotherly fluff, set during Jared's filming of the Dallas Buyer's Club.</p><p>Shannon watches him, and offers a little comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep You Warm

Shannon watched from the kitchen as his younger brother curled up on the sofa in the living room, wrapping himself tightly in a fleece blanket in front of the fire. It was October, but this was California, so it wasn’t exactly cold. He himself was just wearing a wife beater and a pair of cut-off jeans, and he was perfectly comfortable.

But then, he hadn’t shed almost all of his body fat.

He sighed as he remembered going through this once before, back when Jared had been filming Requiem. He’d had trouble keeping warm then too.

Filling one mug with coffee for himself, and a second mug with the herbal concoction his brother preferred, he picked them up and headed over to the sofa, dropping the two mugs onto the low coffee table and holding out a hand to haul Jared upright. The frail and spindly arm that emerged from under the covers worried him, but he managed to keep his emotions off of his face. He didn’t need to get in another argument with his wilful younger brother about taking care of himself.

Instead, he pulled Jared forward, his whole body sliding on the soft leather surface, so that he ended up more in the middle than tucked up against the arm.

“Shan...’ Jared whined, and he had to laugh at how his 41 year old brother could still on occasion sound like a five year old.

“Hush,” he replied, settling himself down against the arm and pulling his leg up onto the seat, tucking it between his brother and the back of the sofa.

“C’mere,” he cajoled, holding his arms out in invitation.

Jared rolled his eyes, but came willingly, shifting himself so that he was settled against his brother’s chest, his face tucked into Shannon’s neck, and his arms wrapped around his torso.

Shannon managed to snag a corner of the blanket and pulled it up over them both, making sure Jared was tucked beneath it, before slipping his own arms back under the fleece and wrapping them around his brother’s tiny body.

He couldn’t help but squeeze him a little, and he frowned at how sharp the rib bones felt against his arms.

“I’m okay Shan,” Jared promised. “It’s only for another couple of weeks.”

“I’m allowed to worry. Older brother’s prerogative,” he replied quietly. “You feeling okay?” he added.

“I’m fine,” Jared replied immediately, his voice sounding upbeat. “It looks worse than it is, and as long as I keep up my liquid intake, and keep checking in with the doc’s, I’ll be fine until we finish shooting.”

“Fabulous, that’s what the doctor’s say, but how are you feeling?” he asked again.

Jared looked up at him for a moment before slumping against his chest, his body going limp.

“I feel like shit. I’ve got no energy and am tired all the time, my skin’s really dry and itchy, my voice is for crap right now, and I can’t fucking keep warm,” he complained.

“I wish you wouldn’t do this to yourself, but I do understand why. I just hate to see you so listless.”

“Believe me, I hate feeling it too, but I believe in this role, and I need to do it justice.”

“And I believe in you, so you know I’ll always support you,” Shannon promised.  
Jared squeezed him in return, his breath hitching slightly.

“I couldn’t do it without you,” he replied softly.

“You’ll never have to try,” he pressed a kiss to the top of his brother’s head. “I can’t do much about the rest of it, but I can keep you warm.”

Jared chuckled softly. “You’ve always done that for me bro.”

“Damn straight. Now shut up and get some rest. Tomo’s coming over later, and we don’t want you falling asleep on him again.”

“Shan?”

“Mmmhmm,”

“Love you Shan,”

“Love you too, brat.”


End file.
